Help Me
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Blainers is in quite a predicament and Kurt comes to save the day. Fluffiness! Pure fluffiness, seriously book your dental appointments in advance. Rated T for MINOR swearing. ONE SHOT.


**Help me!**

Kurt was in the middle of his nightly moisturizing routine when his cell phone blared from its spot on his night stand. Sighing, Kurt went to answer it; it was late and he knew that Blaine was busy tonight so he didn't know who would be calling him. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was in fact Blaine. He glanced over at his clock and noticed it was ten thirty _maybe he got home early and now he's bored? _Kurt thought to himself. He hit the green talk button and brought the small rectangular phone to his ear.

"Hey baby what's up?" he asked in a tone that was laced with sugar. He hadn't seen Blaine all day and he quite missed the younger boy.

"Oh thank god Kurt! I need your help!" Blaine cried from his end of the phone.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked in a worried tone. His mind was racing with all the scenarios that could be happening at Blaine's house at the moment explaining why he needed him.

"Just get to my house now, please I need you!" Blaine screamed. Kurt heard a loud crash before the line went dead. That was all he needed before he was racing out of his bedroom. He grabbed his wallet and keys and ran down the stairs. Not even bothering to change out of Blaine's old sweats he had been wearing. Luckily his hair was stilled styled from the day so he didn't even half to worry about it. Just as he was walking out the door he was stopped by Burt.

"Where do you think you're going at ten thirty at night?" he questioned, he was clearly not amused.

"Blaine. Needs me. Now!" Kurt informed the older man before he was bolting out of the door and into his car. He heard his father yell at him to be careful but he couldn't quite be sure because he was out of the drive and driving as fast as the law would let him towards Blaine's house.

Twelve minutes later he pulled into Blaine's house. He grabbed the crow bar he kept in the backseat of his car and raced to the house, barely remembering to turn the car off. He ran to the door and pushed it open not even bothering to knock. When he walked into the living room he was not greeted with the sight he was expecting to see.

There, sitting in the middle of the living room was Blaine covered in pasta sauce and Cheerios, surrounded by toys and three little blond girls. The living room was destroyed.

"Blaine! What the actual hell?" Kurt screeched. He had thought his boyfriend was being beaten or murdered. Not being attacked by three little girls.

"Kurt thank goodness you're here! I need your help, please!" he begged. He had tears streaming down his cheeks and he looked utterly exhausted. "Why do you have a crow bar?" he finally noticed the tool in his older boyfriend's hand.

"Because you idiot! I thought you were being murdered or something! I thought I would find you dead, not surrounded by three cute little girls! Jesus Blaine don't do that to me!" Kurt cried.

Blaine looked dumbfounded so he just simply got up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and petted his hair. Kurt calmed down considerably as soon as Blaine's arms were wrapped around him. "They aren't cute little girls Kurt, they're evil!" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, he was dead serious.

"Seriously Blaine you're scared of these three cute little girls?" Kurt asked pointing towards the little girls. Blaine nodded quickly, shuffling so he stood behind Kurt and out of the girls direct paths.. Kurt sent him his best bitch glare before turning back to the girls.

"Alright ladies, what are your names and ages?" Kurt asked.

"I'm Cindy and I'm 3" said the first little girl. She appeared to be the youngest of the three girls. Kurt nodded and smiled at her and looked at the other two urging them to do the same.

"I'm Roxanne and I'm 5" said the next one. Kurt smiled again and looked to the last one of the bunch.

"I'm Rachel and I'm 7" said the last one.

"My best friend's name is Rachel!" Kurt informed her with a quiet little giggle. Blaine was staring at the scene in front of him in awe. It had taken him two hours to get any of the girls to say anything and then after he got them talking they wouldn't stop! But now they were listening to Kurt and only talking when he asked them a question. It was that moment that Blaine concluded that his boyfriend was magical.

"Okay so here's what going to happen, it's really late so you girls are going to come with me and we're going to get you into bed. And Blaine, go take a shower and meet me down here in twenty. Everyone got it?" Kurt declared. The girls and Blaine nodded and everyone set off to their tasks. The girls followed Kurt upstairs to the guest room where he quickly tucked the girls in.

"Mr. Kurtie will you sing us a song? Mr. Blaine says you have a really pretty voice" asked Cindy.

"He did, did he?" Kurt said. "I guess one song couldn't hurt…but I want you all asleep by the time it's finished alright?" They all nodded quickly so Kurt agreed and quickly searched his head for a soft song he could sing. He found the perfect one and began to sing.

_Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right in this moment this order's tall

I told you to be patient  
I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

By the time he was finished the first three verses all the girls were out and snoring softly. He sang one last verse for good measure before heading downstairs. He had approximately ten minutes to clean Blaine's living room and return it to it's normal, not demolished state.

_Come on skinny love what happened here  
We suckled on the hope in lite brassieres  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split  
_

When he got downstairs he set to work and soon everything was cleaned up and back to its normal pristine, shiny state. Just as he was sitting down Blaine returned downstairs looking clean and refreshed from his shower.

"Kurt…" he breathed taking in the clean surroundings. "But…what…huh?" he stuttered out. Kurt giggled and walked over to his adorably confused boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him close into a searing kiss. Blaine squeaked out of surprise at first but quickly regained his footing and started kissing Kurt back.

"You are adorable Blaine" Kurt giggled. Blaine blushed although he was still confused.

"Thank you honey, but what happened down here?" Blaine asked.

"The girls are all sound asleep upstairs in the guestroom and I cleaned everything up for you" Kurt informed him. Blaine's eyes started to water again as he pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug.

"Kurt you didn't have to do all this. I just- I needed help. I'm so useless I can't even babysit my neighbour's kids for a few hours without having to call you for help. God, I'm so stupid. And then I scared you when I called which just makes it even worse, and you probably got in trouble for coming out this la-" Kurt cut off his rambling with a close mouthed kiss planted right on your mouth. "What was that for?"

"That was to shut you up. And to tell you how much I love you and to show you just how perfectly imperfect you are. Blaine you are not useless. By the looks of things those girls weren't behaving very well and that is not your fault. I didn't get in trouble nor am I mad at you for scaring me so forget about it. All that matters now is that everything is good and we have a little while to cuddle on the couches before their parents come to get them" Kurt assured him.

"But what about when it's my own child. What then Kurt? I'll be a terrible father!" Blaine panicked hysterically.

"You'll have me there to help you Blaine. You aren't alone!" Kurt assured him again.

"You mean you want to have kids with me?" Blaine asked clearly shocked.

"Haven't I told you in the past that I'm never saying goodbye to you? I'm yours as long as you'll have me so chances are that we'll have kids together if you want them" Kurt explained. Blaine wore an expression of love and excitement mixed with shock and eagerness.

"I love you so much Kurt, more than you'll ever know" Blaine settled for saying. There was no way he could possibly explain all his feelings for Kurt. There simply weren't enough words.

"I love you to Blaine. So much that it scares me sometimes, but that's how I know it's real" Kurt said. He was pouring all his love into his words as well.

"Will you sing to me?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I'll sing to you sweetheart. I sang to the girls earlier to because apparently someone told them I had a pretty voice" Kurt smirked.

"Oh they told you about that?" Blaine blushed.

"Yeah, but it was cute" Kurt assured him. "Any song in particular that you want to hear?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head so Kurt went to the first song that was running through his head, although he sang it slowed down so it sounded like a lullaby.

_A tornado flew around my room before you came  
Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain  
In Southern California, much like Arizona  
My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl_

When I'm thinkin' 'bout you  
(Ooh, no, no, no)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
(You know, know, know)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
Do you think about me still?  
Do ya, do ya?

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Kurt continued to sing while he stroked Blaine's hair while Blaine's head rested in his lap and the rest of his body was spread out on the couch where they were sitting. He was well on his way to being out like a light. __

No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool  
Enough to kick it  
Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho  
Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute  
That's why I kiss you  
Got a fighter jet, I don't get fly it, though

I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you  
(Ooh, no, no, no)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
(You know, know, know)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
Do you think about me still?  
Do ya, do ya?

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Yes, of course  
I remember, how could I forget?  
How you feel?  
And though you were my first time  
A new feel  
It won't ever get old, not in my soul  
Not in my spirit, keep it alive  
We'll go down this road  
'Til it turns from color to black and white

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)  
'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)

__ By the time Kurt finished Blaine was completely out. Not having the heart to wake his slumbering boyfriend he quickly texted his Dad that everything was okay, but that he would be spending the night at Blaine's house. Once he got the okay he put his phone away and cuddled up next to Blaine drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

A/N: So this is just a tiny drabble that I felt the urge to write. The first song I used was 'Skinny Love – Bon Iver' and the second was 'Thinkin Bout You – Frank Ocean'.

Please leave a review!_  
_


End file.
